Margarita and Lipstick
by AkumuKitty9797
Summary: GinnyxHermione yuri oneshot; prominent tastes the two girls experience among one another.


"Oh, Ginny! You look so cute!"

Blushing at Hermione's squeal of delight, Ginny bowed her flame haired head and grinned sheepishly.

"Thanks," she murmured, smoothing her black and white checkered skirt and tugging her black and white striped knee socks up her slender leg a little bit.

"Really. You look amazing," Hermione said seriously. She adjusted the redhead's black blouse, and when she looked up, stole a kiss from Ginny's crimson lips.

Ginny's flushed cheeks became more prominent, and in an attempt to shift her girlfriend's attention from her erotic outfit, she looked to Hermione's dress and said, "You look beautiful."

Hermione's hands brushed across the silver colored silk, and she smiled. "Thank you," she replied, eyes a bit wide at the unexpected compliment.

"So...." Ginny tapped one black converse clad foot nervously on the tile floor, appreciating the noise it made. "Did you say we were going on a double date?"

Even better," Hermione grinned. "I got Harry and Draco to bring Ron and Seamus. And they got Luna and Neville to come, too."

Ginny gulped and nodded. "Sounds great," she croaked.

Hermione frowned.

"You don't seem too thrilled," the bushy haired Muggle born witch pointed out.

Ginny cast her eyes up through her scarlet bangs.

"Well, the thing is...." she whispered, taking a step closer to Hermione. "I don't like sharing you in public.."

"But we'd only be talking to other people," Hermione protested mildly.

Ginny's arms wrapped around the other Gryffindor girl's waist, and she breathed onto her neck, "Even that's too much for me."

And with a slight lurch, the two girls fell backwards onto the beige cream sofa, Ginny staring down into Hermione's chocolate eyes.

"You know why, Hermione?" Ginny hissed, digging her nails under the other girl's dress.

Hermione gave a gasp and squeaked, "Why?"

Ginny's mouth moved to the tender skin on the Hermione's neck and clamped down harshly.

Hermione Granger arched in pain as she felt blood well out of the teethmarks, and her fingers snatched Ginny's beautiful hair and yanked as she cried again, "Why?!?"

The Weasley girl pulled away, wiping the back of her hand across her mouth to clear away the blood, and growled, "Because you are mine. Every little bit of you. Your voice...."

And Ginny's fingers ran across Hermione's bleeding throat softly.

"Your hair...." the other hand fluffed the cinnamon brown tresses carelessly, twirling the texture and stroking its brilliant sheen.

"Your eyes...." Ginny leaned up to kiss each one lightly, battering her eyelashes on Hermione's eyebrows and eyelids.

"Your body...."

No skin was spared the redhead's touch, as she caressed Hermione's tan body, rubbing and massaging and leaving fire in all the right places.

"Say something, Mione," Ginny prompted quietly.

"I-I love you, Virgina Weasley," Hermione breathed, pushing herself up to meet Ginny's lips in a kiss that was as electric as a thunderstorm.

A clap of lightning must have struck the two girls, as the kiss became more heated, like a fire that was fed gasoline; their lips surged against each other's, margarita and red lipstick mixed together a prominent taste between their tongues.

Their hair served as curtains, shading them, so anyone who might have been there would not have been able identify them by face, but rather by their eccentric hair itself.

Finally, when even the fire was lacking in oxygen, Hermione and Ginny pulled apart, panting heavily, as if they both had run marathons across London.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger," Ginny told her gently, running her hands through her hair once again.

Hermione grinned again, then almost abruptly lost the expression among a slight frown. "But...." she sighed, and cast her eyes to look up at the ceiling.

"What?" Ginny frowned, heart pounding anxiously. Hermione couldn't be mad at her...?

"You and I are still going tonight," she smirked, as Ginny clapped a hand to her forehead.


End file.
